<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ship it for Christmas by Whispers_of_the_wind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294113">Ship it for Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_of_the_wind/pseuds/Whispers_of_the_wind'>Whispers_of_the_wind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dos parejas sobre las cuales nunca he escrito nada con ellos de protagonistas, Drabbles navideños, F/M, M/M, Montón de OoC, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_of_the_wind/pseuds/Whispers_of_the_wind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Capítulo 1, "En la fila": El Akasuna observó el saco, los guantes y bufanda del Uchiha. Quería que lo abrazara y le brindara su calor, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.</p><p>Capítulo 2, "La solución": Acerca de los muñecos de nieve, Neji sólo se preguntaba una cosa: ¿Por qué apilaría bolas una sobre otra y las vestiría?</p><p>Capítulo 3, "Confianza": Gaara, haciendo una mueca, estiró el brazo. Todavía ni siquiera sacaba un pie a la pista y ya parecía resistirse. Le pareció adorable, aunque él no era bueno diciéndolo.</p><p>Capítulo 4, "Muérdago": Kakuzu trataba de recuperar el aire frente a los otros tres jóvenes.</p><p>Capítulo 5, "Arte":  ¿Había una forma para reiniciar el corazón?</p><p>Capítulo 6, "Galletas": Aunque, tener un novio que finalmente podía cocinar unas galletas que no parecían cadáveres en una escena del crimen, era un agregado magnífico según sus estándares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akasuna no Sasori/Itachi Uchiha, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Kakuzu/Hidan, Neji/Gaara, Sasori/Deidara, Sasori/Itachi, Sasuke/Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke/Sabaku no Gaara, Yahiko/Konan (mentioned), neji/tenten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. En la fila</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola, sempais! Bueno, esto no fue planeado del todo. Se suponía que sería otra clase de fic y, de hecho, llevaba 18 páginas cuando todavía me faltaba la mitad para el ItaSaso y ni siquiera había empezado el SasuGaa. ¡Ni en sueños terminaba para hoy! Entonces, sí, comencé varios drabbles con este como resultado final de mi OTP.</p><p>¡Espero lo disfruten y tengan felices fiestas!</p><p>Advertencias. 1) Yaoi. 2) Tremendo, montón de OoC. 3) ¿Empalagoso? ¿Quizá? 4) Disculpen los errores. Además de este drabble quería preparar otros y los hice ayer con pocas facultades mentales, jajaja. 5) Pienso publicar esto en mi cuenta de Fanfiction TheLoveIsArt</p><p>Disclaimer. Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto. Al final, yo no gano nada al escribir esto, excepto sus favoritos y reviews.</p><p>Sin más qué decir, ¡les deseo buena lectura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>{.</strong>
  <strong>ͼͽ</strong>
  <strong>.} * [Ship it for Christmas] * {.</strong>
  <strong>ͼͽ</strong>
  <strong>.}</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>{℘} Capítulo 1 {℘}</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>En la fila</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>M</em>
  </strong>
  <em>i sueño aquí se hará realidad, si estás para mí y yo para ti.</em>
</p><p>—<strong>R</strong>oberto &amp; Berlin, <em>I lava you. </em></p><p> </p><p>A pesar de la gente formada delante del taheño, el aire invernal volvió a golpear su rostro y le causó un horrible estremecimiento. Sasori cerró sus ojos con fuerza y tensó la mandíbula hasta rechinar los dientes, preguntándose si era normal que ya no sintiera la nariz.</p><p>“Joder,” maldijo, “¡antes toleraba el frío!”</p><p>Había llevado un suéter delgado, un gorrito de lana que su abuela Chiyo le regaló la Navidad pasada y botas altas. Generalmente, eso bastaba con las bajas temperaturas (y, a veces, incluso <em>sobraba</em>); ahora, sin embargo, luchaba por disimular los temblores de su cuerpo.  </p><p>A su lado, Itachi hablaba con muchos elogios sobre el café y las donas que servían en el —diminuto— local. Akasuna ya las odiaba: su popularidad los tenía aguardando fuera. ¡Quizá llegarían en media hora!</p><p>Sasori había dejado de prestarle atención a su novio desde hace unos minutos, concentrado en mantener su fachada impasible. Fulminaba a las 15 personas que estaban formados, deseando que el poder de su mirada o los —silenciosos— improperios sacara a alguno esa fila.</p><p>—¿Estás molesto? —Preguntó Itachi, más curioso que acusador.</p><p>Sasori dibujó una expresión difícil de interpretar (“Oh, Jashin, si le hablo, castañearé los dientes sin fin.”) El Akasuna observó el saco, los guantes y bufanda del Uchiha. Quería que lo abrazara y le brindara su calor, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. ¡Nunca había necesitado a nadie para sobrevivir al clima y seguiría así!</p><p>—¿Tienes frío?    </p><p>Sasori se cruzó de brazos y clavó sus uñas por encima de la —estúpidamente delgada— tela.</p><p>—Odio… esperar —murmuró entre dientes y, por supuesto, se oía irritado con la fila. El de pelo azabache le dedicó una de sonrisa que hizo saltar su corazón. De pronto, el rostro del taheño ya no tenía demasiado frío.</p><p>Uchiha se quitó la bufanda y se la puso al taheño, quien se movió a un lado y lo fulminó. ¡Ah, la prenda sí ayudaba! Sasori deseó aferrarse a la lana, el delicioso calor que había robado de Itachi e inhalar la fragancia de su colonia.   </p><p>—¿Por qué no dices nada? Ven aquí —susurró el pelilargo, rodeándolo con su saco mientras él permanecía adentro. Era una posición incómoda y ridícula, pero el frío empezó a disiparse lo suficiente para que Sasori hablara con naturalidad:</p><p>—No estoy temblando, ¿eh? —Bufó, notando que la barbilla del Uchiha se apoyaba en su cabeza mientras soltaba un <em>ajá</em>—. Detente. La gente nos verá raro.</p><p>—Quédate, yo sí tengo frío. Hazlo por mí. Me está ayudando mucho.</p><p>El pelirrojo se ruborizó y se acurrucó.</p><p>Se sentía bien estar ahí, pensó. Lo regresaba al pasado, donde sus papás lo metían bajo sus abrigos y lo llenaban de besos.</p><p>“No me habría matado admitirlo hace un rato.” Se dijo de pronto a sí mismo y sonrió, disfrutando la calidez.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La solución</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Capítulo 2, "La solución": Acerca de los muñecos de nieve, Neji sólo se preguntaba una cosa: ¿Por qué apilaría bolas una sobre otra y las vestiría?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola, sempais! Bueno, escribí este pequeño drabble sobre una de mis OTP más importantes del universo de Naruto (y. probablemente, de cualquier otro).</p><p>¡Ojalá lo disfruten mucho y tengan felices fiestas!</p><p>Advertencias. 1) Tremendo, montón de OoC. 2) Seguramente cursi 3) Disculpen los errores. Además de este drabble quería preparar otros y los hice ayer con pocas facultades mentales, jajaja. 4) Pienso publicar esto en mi cuenta de Fanfiction TheLoveIsArt</p><p>Disclaimer. Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto. Al final, yo no gano nada al escribir esto, excepto sus favoritos y reviews.</p><p>Sin más qué decir, ¡les deseo buena lectura!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>{.</strong>
  <strong>ͼͽ</strong>
  <strong>.} * [Ship it for Christmas] * {.</strong>
  <strong>ͼͽ</strong>
  <strong>.}</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>{℘} Capítulo 2 {℘}</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>La solución</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>P</em>
  </strong>
  <em>ensé que el amor sólo era verdadero en los cuentos de hadas. </em>
</p><p>—<strong>S</strong>mash Mouth, <em>I’m a believer. </em></p><p> </p><p>—¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó la joven de ojos chocolate, arqueando una de sus finísimas cejas—. ¿<em>Nunca</em> hiciste un muñeco de nieve? ¡Es parte de la infancia!</p><p>—No de la <em>mía </em>—enfatizó el Hyuga, sosteniendo su termo calentito. Quería olvidarse del shock que rebosaban la voz y mirada de la castaña—. ¿Por qué apilaría bolas una sobre otra y las vestiría?</p><p>Tenten puso las manos en jarra, formando un puchero con los labios que, de repente, Neji no dejaba de observar.</p><p> —¿Qué tiene de malo? —Insistió ella.</p><p>El pelilargo, chasqueando la lengua y aferrando su termo, echó un vistazo hacia el resto de sus amigos. La verdad, todos parecían muy alegres esculpiendo diferentes cosas la nieve (desde hombres de nieve, castillos amorfos, sus <em>crushes</em> y hasta una pila que lucía como el emoticón de una caca); no obstante, la sola idea hizo que un gruñido amenazara de brotar desde sus entrañas.  </p><p>Finalmente, para zanjar el tema, respondió:</p><p>—No me gusta tocar la nieve —musitó el Hyuga, despacio. Y era verdad: Neji <em>aborrecía </em>que sus manos se pusieran frías. Aquella sensación incluso resultaba dolorosa. Tenten sonrió y él hubiera retrocedido, pero el metal del banco también calaba sobre el abrigo—. ¿Qué?</p><p>—Descuida. Tengo una solución y te la diré cuando terminemos. ¡Pero debes venir y disfrutar con nosotros! Te prometo que va a gustarte.</p><p>—No va a ser como el curry de Karashi y Shansho-<em>baa</em>, ¿cierto?</p><p>La otra hizo una —adorable— mueca.</p><p>—¡Yo sufrí con eso también! ¿Recuerdas? —Tenten extendió su mano y rodeó la que Neji tenía libre—. ¡Andando! Haremos uno pequeñito.</p><p>Él lanzó un suspiro. ¿Cómo podía negarle algo? Se levantó y la siguió, obedeciendo sus instrucciones de cómo armar un muñeco.</p><p>Al finalizar, como había previsto, sus manos se sentían igual que dos cubos de hielo y dolían terriblemente. Pese a todo, le había resultado entretenido ver a Tenten emocionada mientras compartían ese momento. Además, sus manos se habían rozado incontables veces durante el proceso.</p><p>—Muy bien, pon tus manos en mi cintura —dijo ella, abriéndose el abrigo. Neji la observó, confundido, mal funcionando con la propuesta. Tenten aún usaba otra capa de ropa gruesa bajo su chaqueta, pero de todas maneras lo hizo sonrojar—. ¿Por qué haces esa cara? Ya somos novios.  </p><p>El ojiblanco había empezado a negar cuando la joven lo forzó a descansar ahí las manos. Neji frunció el ceño y trató de no mirar directamente a la sonrisa cálida y radiante de la ojicafé.</p><p>De pronto, sintió los brazos de ella rodeándole el cuello para atraerlo hacia abajo, depositándole un beso que hizo explotar su corazón de felicidad.</p><p>En realidad, no sabía lo que hubiera sido en su infancia construir un muñeco de nieve, pero tenía ganas de hacer otros mil si con eso recibía besos de la joven que tanto amaba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confianza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Capítulo 3, "Confianza": Gaara, haciendo una mueca, estiró el brazo. Todavía ni siquiera sacaba un pie a la pista y ya parecía resistirse. Le pareció adorable, aunque él no era bueno diciéndolo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola, sempais! OK, soy totalmente nueva en la pareja. Me obsesioné un poco con ellos este año y he estado luchando sobre si publicar o no algo de ellos. Vengo realmente tarde, como siempre, a ofrecerles algo, pero quién sabe, igual y es mi nuevo ItaSaso.</p><p>En fin, si hay alguien aquí: ¡espero que disfruten la historia y tengan felices fiestas!</p><p>Advertencias. 1) Yaoi, shonen-ai 2) Tremendo, montón de OoC. 3) Un poco extraño. Pero en mi cabeza no fue un amor unilateral, es sólo que todavía siento como que le soy infiel al SasuGaa 4) Disculpen los errores. Además de este drabble quería preparar otros y los hice ayer con pocas facultades mentales, jajaja. 5) Pienso publicar esto en mi cuenta de Fanfiction TheLoveIArt </p><p>Disclaimer. Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto. Al final, yo no gano nada al escribir esto, excepto sus favoritos y reviews.</p><p>Sin más qué decir, ¡les deseo buena lectura!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>{.</strong>
  <strong>ͼͽ</strong>
  <strong>.} * [Ship it for Christmas] * {.</strong>
  <strong>ͼͽ</strong>
  <strong>.}</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>{℘} Capítulo 3 {℘}</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Confianza</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>T</em>
  </strong>
  <em>u eres amada, más amada de lo que sabes. </em>
</p><p>—<strong>S</strong>leeping at last, <em>Light. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Tenten hizo lo mismo cuando le enseñó: sonriendo ligeramente, le extendió la mano y lo invitó a acercarse. Ella siempre veía sus peores momentos y, no obstante, se sentía relajado. Neji deseaba tener el mismo efecto con Gaara, quien se tambaleaba debido a las cuchillas de los patines.</p><p>Sabaku observaba los dedos del Hyuga, blancos y largos, pero no intentó tomarlos ni dio muestras de entrar a la pista por su cuenta. Sus —hermosos— ojos verdes se entrecerraron hasta volverse dos rendijas y contrajo la boca en una fina línea. No iba a tomar su mano, pensó el castaño con un sabor agrio inundándole de repente; sin embargo, en ningún momento hizo ademán de quitar su ofrecimiento.</p><p>El corazón del Hyuga latía alocadamente, aunque su expresión nunca lo traicionó. A diferencia de su prima Hinata, quien pecaba de obvia cuando se acercaba el rubio Uzumaki, él sabía ocultar todos sus sentimientos hacia el taheño.</p><p>Ignoraba cuándo empezó y, en el fondo, sabía que no importaba. ¿Quién necesitaba darle fecha al amor?</p><p>Obviamente, Neji <em>siempre </em>había reconocido las fortalezas y debilidades del taheño: recordaba a Gaara en el jardín, dibujando lo que parecía un oso sobre la tierra; lo vio asegurarse de que Lee, su mejor amigo (aun si el Hyuga trataba de negarlo), no fuera penosamente golpeado hasta la muerte; le había resultado adorable cuando se sentó junto a Tenten, debatiéndose seriamente para decidir el mejor regalo de Naruto; le había puesto uno de los más raros especímenes de cactus junto a su cama de hospital la vez que fue acuchillado en un callejón, dejado por muerto.</p><p>Tenía una sonrisa encantadora y su rostro nervioso, triste, pensativo o franco eran toda una maravilla de contemplar. </p><p>Le gustaba evocar esa mañana al despertar en el hospital mientras Gaara acomodaba su almohada. El pelirrojo se sintió culpable tras interrumpir su sueño, obviando que el castaño se había deleitado con el perfume terroso-floral que impregnaba al muchacho con afición por la jardinería.  </p><p>Le rompió el corazón oír la historia de su niñez y deseó golpear a Naruto cuando éste le habló a Gaara sobre sus sentimientos por Haruno. A Neji le hubiera gustado ser Tenten para abrazarlo esa noche, después de que Sabaku se diera cuenta de su propio amor por Naruto y la razón de que doliera <em>tanto. </em></p><p>(Había muchas historias de amor morían antes de empezar.)</p><p>El ojiverde no se negó a acompañarlo cuando le dijo que podían ir a la pista de hielo del centro comercial, pero cuando llegaron ahí y el Hyuga encargó unos patines para el taheño, Sabaku rechazó la invitación.</p><p>—¿Te quedarás mirando a los demás? —Le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.  </p><p>—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?</p><p>Nada, estrictamente hablando. Neji podía dejarlo pasar y meterse un rato. Resulta que él lo disfrutaba mucho: era ligeramente parecido a volar.</p><p>—Vamos —le insistió, esbozando una de esas leves sonrisas que no eran tan difíciles de dibujar cuando se trataba de Gaara—. Mañana sabrás algo nuevo.</p><p>—¿Es otra vez ese lema sobre ser mejor mañana gracias al esfuerzo de hoy?</p><p>—La filosofía de Lee.</p><p>Gaara, haciendo una mueca, estiró el brazo. Todavía ni siquiera sacaba un pie a la pista y ya parecía resistirse. Le pareció adorable, aunque él no era bueno diciéndolo.</p><p>—¿Prometes que no me caeré?</p><p>Neji le apretó firmemente los dedos.</p><p>—Estaré ahí para atraparte cada vez.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Muérdago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Capítulo 4, "Muérdago": Kakuzu trataba de recuperar el aire frente a los otros tres jóvenes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola, sempais! No estoy muy orgullosa de este drabble como mi primera contribución oficial a la pareja. Estaba cansada y quería terminar lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, me gustaría publicarlo igual y ver qué pasa.</p><p>¡Ojalá lo disfruten mucho y tengan felices fiestas!</p><p>Advertencias. 1) ...no sé si calificarlo de yaoi, perdón. 2) Tremendo, montón de OoC. 3) Tiendo a escribirlos raros cuando se trata de su dinámica. 4) Disculpen los errores. Además de este drabble quería preparar otros y los hice ayer con pocas facultades mentales, jajaja. 5) Pienso publicar esto en mi cuenta de Fanfiction TheLoveIsArt</p><p>Disclaimer. Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto. Al final, yo no gano nada al escribir esto, excepto sus favoritos y reviews.</p><p>Sin más qué decir, ¡les deseo buena lectura!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>{.</strong>
  <strong>ͼͽ</strong>
  <strong>.} * [Ship it for Christmas] * {.</strong>
  <strong>ͼͽ</strong>
  <strong>.}</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>{℘} Capítulo 4 {℘}</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Muérdago</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>S</em>
  </strong>
  <em>é que no eres buena, pero estás atrapada en mi cerebro. </em>
</p><p>—<strong>O</strong>lly Murs, <em>Trouble maker. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>—Te daré mi quincena si besas a Hidan bajo el muérdago —sentenció Deidara, sonriendo con malicia. A un lado del rubio, Sasori se apartó del hombro de Itachi, quien apartó sus ojos del teléfono donde ambos buscaban boletos para un concierto.</p><p>—Yo no voy a mantenerte porque decidiste malgastar tu dinero en una estupidez, mocoso —advirtió el Akasuna. El rubio, sin embargo, lo ignoró olímpicamente. El artista de lo efímero observaba al castaño mientras el ojiverde reflexionaba en torno a la propuesta.</p><p>—Es una idea terrible —sentenció Itachi, la voz de la razón. Luego, para sí mismo, susurró—: Sería algo muy cruel.</p><p>—No pasará nada, hum.</p><p>—Acepto —dijo el castaño, levantándose—, pero ustedes lo traen.</p><p>—¡Hecho! —Exclamó el de ojos celestes, viéndolo apartarse hasta el umbral de la cocina, donde Yahiko había colgado uno de los muérdagos.  </p><p>—Me voy a tomar la libertad de ignorarlos —dijo Sasori, volviendo a recargarse en Itachi. Su novio, todavía con tono desaprobatorio, observó al rubio.</p><p>—Sigo pensando que eso es muy cruel.</p><p>—Le haré un favor al idiota, hum —contestó el artista—. Olvidé comprarle su regalo de intercambio. Ése será lo que le dé. Además, Kakuzu está feliz. Ningún dinero podría convencerlo de hacerlo si no quisiera. —El rubio se puso de pie—. ¡Hey, Hidan!</p><p>—¡¿Qué mierdas quieres?! —Gritó el jashinista desde otra esquina. </p><p>—¡Ven a la cocina!</p><p>—¡¿Y si no putas quiero?!</p><p>—¡Que vengas!</p><p>—Cuántos gritos —comentó Sasori, rodando los ojos.</p><p>El albino apareció y justo en ese momento lo detuvo el rubio, señalándole la ramita que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.</p><p>La expresión aturdida de Hidan llamó la atención incluso del taheño. Todos miraron con atención mientras Kakuzu se encogía de hombros y, tras hacer una expresión de asco, empezó a inclinarse hacia el albino.</p><p>Éste, ruborizado y en medio de un ataque de pánico, le soltó un golpe en el estómago al más alto.</p><p>—¡Asqueroso ateo de mierda! —Gritó con rabia disimulada antes de marcharse, añadiendo algunos improperios a Yahiko.</p><p>Kakuzu trataba de recuperar el aire frente a los otros tres jóvenes.</p><p>—Supongo que Hidan todavía no está listo para el afecto en público, hum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Arte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Capítulo 5, "Arte": ¿Había una forma para reiniciar el corazón?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>{.</strong>
  <strong>ͼͽ</strong>
  <strong>.} * [Ship it for Christmas] * {.</strong>
  <strong>ͼͽ</strong>
  <strong>.}</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>{℘} Capítulo 5 {℘}</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arte</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>E</em>
  </strong>
  <em>ncontrar el beso de amor verdadero es una mierda. </em>
</p><p><strong>—S</strong>alem Ilse, <em>Mad at Disney.</em></p><p> </p><p>Deidara recordó la figura de arcilla y sintió que atravesaban su corazón. Trabajó por días moldeando al Akasuna, poniendo muchísimo cuidado en los —despeinados— rizos bermejos entre los cuales él adoraba pasar sus dedos.</p><p>Una parte del rubio, quien trataba de armarse de valor y romper su obra de arte, desistía. Quería ofrecerle un pedacito de esfuerzo al pelirrojo.</p><p>“Mierda.”</p><p>Las luces de Navidad, suspendidas alrededor del árbol de Navidad, brillaban intermitentemente. Sus colores acariciaban su melena, tiñéndola de una felicidad que él sentía cuando pensaba en el rostro del otro artista.  </p><p>Se suponía que el amor, como las obras de arte, debía ser efímero para significar algo. No obstante, se sentía <em>extraño</em>. El destino lo había golpeado sin prepararlo.  </p><p>¿Cómo sobrevives a esa clase de intensidad?</p><p>Se dejó caer en el sillón, abrazando una marioneta de sí mismo contra su pecho.</p><p>¿Había una forma para reiniciar el corazón?</p><p>¿Al Akasuna también le habría gustado llevarse su muñeco de arcilla?</p><p>Konan dijo que Sasori había tratado de inmortalizarlo. Estaba segura que el taheño se preguntaba cuál podría ser el mejor momento para darle su regalo a Deidara.</p><p>—Seguro le gustaría que la guardaras como un tesoro en lugar de romperla como siempre.  </p><p>Ella se equivocaba, pensó Deidara recordando su propia artesanía.  </p><p>A veces, el arte y el amor podían —y <em>debían</em>— ser eternos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Galletas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Capítulo 6, "Galletas": Aunque, tener un novio que finalmente podía cocinar unas galletas que no parecían cadáveres en una escena del crimen, era un agregado magnífico según sus estándares.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola, sempais! Bueno, sé que no suelo publicar mucho de SasuGaa y debería. De estos drabbles navideños que decidí publicar este fue uno de los más difíciles de darle forma, incluso cuando la idea (como el ItaSaso) tenía una temática mucho más larga y totalmente diferente.</p><p>En fin, a ti (Sabaku no Gaa-chan), te agradezco mucho tus historias y espero que los drabbles que leas sean todos de tu agrado. Especialmente este. No te escribo suficiente SasuGaa como mereces.</p><p>¡Ojalá lo disfruten mucho y tengan felices fiestas!</p><p>Advertencias. 1) Yaoi 2) Tremendo, montón de OoC (así, con negritas y subrayado) 3) Sasuke es lo más "novio ejemplar" y fuera de este mundo que pude hacerle, porque Gaara se merece el sol, la luna, las estrellas, el univereso y es claro que este Uchiha no lo hace canónicamente 4) Disculpen los errores. Además de este drabble quería preparar otros y los hice ayer con pocas facultades mentales, jajaja. 5) Pienso publicar esto en mi cuenta de Fanfiction TheLoveIsArt</p><p>Disclaimer. Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto. Al final, yo no gano nada al escribir esto, excepto sus favoritos y reviews.</p><p>Sin más qué decir, ¡les deseo buena lectura!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>{.</strong>
  <strong>ͼͽ</strong>
  <strong>.} * [Ship it for Christmas] * {.</strong>
  <strong>ͼͽ</strong>
  <strong>.}</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>{℘} Capítulo 6 {℘}</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Galletas</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>M</em>
  </strong>
  <em>e encanta verte feliz, añoro esa sonrisa. </em>
</p><p><strong>—M</strong>ichael Bublé &amp; Meghan Trainor, <em>Someday. </em></p><p> </p><p>El olor de las galletas invadía el departamento. Una fragancia realmente dulce que le provocó una sonrisa y lo invitó a apartar el libro de Stephen King, el cual lo mantuviera ocupado hasta entonces. Sabaku pensó acercarse a la cocina y espiar a su novio, quien sin duda trataba de prepararle un <em>delicioso </em>postre navideño.</p><p>Sasuke estaba obsesionado con hacerlo bien. De hecho, Itachi le comentó que su hermano lo visitaba diario y practicaba una receta de su madre. Temari, jactándose del ingenio de su madre, se las ofreció algunos meses antes para el deleite de su hermanito. No obstante, ambos jóvenes eran un gran desastre culinario.</p><p>—Aprenderé a hacerlas —le prometió el de ojos oscuros y, por un segundo, el taheño vio exactamente qué volvió amigos a Sasuke y Naruto en primer lugar.   </p><p>Gaara, aún no del todo acostumbrado a las atenciones ni romántico por naturaleza, sentía oleadas de felicidad cuando el Uchiha llegaba tarde y olía a masa para galletas, mezclado con chispas de chocolate.</p><p>¿Cuántos intentos fallidos tuvo?</p><p>Una vez, Deidara visitaba a Sasori e Itachi mientras el menor de los Uchiha horneaba. Le había mandado al ojiverde ciertas fotografías borrosas donde su novio se inclinaba, concentrado (antes de perseguir al rubio tras darse cuenta de sus intenciones) y otra más con Sasuke, su hermano y el Akasuna tratando de apagar el horno en llamas.</p><p>Quizá las personas conocían a Sasuke como alguien perfecto, pero estaba lejos de serlo.</p><p>Y Gaara estaba bien con ello. Le gustaba la manera en que Sasuke fruncía el ceño si fallaba, la sonrisa prepotente al superarse y —<em>especialmente</em>— cuánto se emocionaba al ver a un gatito. El Sabaku se preguntaba si su novio recordaba el Diario de Patitas, en el cual Itachi y él capturaban las huellas de los felinos.  </p><p>¿No era extraño? Se había sentido solo la mayor parte del tiempo, abandonado por las expectativas frustradas de Raasa. Sasuke, viviendo bajo la sombra de un hermano al que amaba, entendía un poco de eso y estuvo ahí para acompañarlo silenciosamente.</p><p>Le había tomado la mano. Nadie nunca se había atrevido a tanto.   </p><p>Sabaku no quería tanto las galletas como saber cuánto el Uchiha se esforzaba. No siempre eran los novios perfectos, a veces se entendían mucho menos que Kakuzu e Hidan… pero lo importante era que siempre volvían a intentarlo y estaban ahí uno para el otro.</p><p>Aunque, tener un novio que finalmente podía cocinar unas galletas que no parecían cadáveres en una escena del crimen, era un agregado magnífico según sus estándares.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>